


無題(七夕情人節賀文)

by FranzMoor



Category: The Following
Genre: Gen, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranzMoor/pseuds/FranzMoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A depiction of Roderick and Daniel's friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	無題(七夕情人節賀文)

「Daniel，你今晚有生意嗎？門鈴響了。」

聽到在客廳的手下如此叫喚，Daniel Monroe回答，「你幫我去看一下。」

「好的。」Brian依言去了。Daniel給自己幾秒鐘的時間繼續沉浸在暖水裡。然後他轉開水龍頭沖洗自己的臉頰與頭髮。外面的Brian一直沒有回音，這讓經驗老道的民兵頭子警覺起來。Daniel裹上浴巾，撿起一根金屬棍，悄聲迅疾的打開了門。

站在房內一隅的人抬頭起來看他，那個人是他最近合作的對象。「你怎麼來了？」Daniel一下子放鬆手裡的撬棒，越過他的肩膀往後看，「Brian放你進來？」

「對，他似乎還記得我。」Roderick答腔回道，「──是件好事，不然的話我就得把他給敲昏了。」

「你是有什麼毛病？」Daniel皺起眉毛，可是他還是一下子消失在浴室裡。水聲止住，水咯咯地流進水道。Daniel又冒出來說，「現在不正該是你忙的時候嗎？」

「對，照理來說是。」Roderick點了點頭，卻又搖搖頭，「可是Louise死了。」

「Louise。」這個名字馬上在民兵頭子的腦袋裡喚起一個俊秀的人影，「真可惜。」他平靜的說，「她身手很好，是個不可多得的人才。」Daniel擦擦自己濕潤的頭髮，「我希望她不是死得毫無價值。」

「呵呵。」Roderick好像是被他的說法觸動一般的笑了。他閃著眼睛說，「你知道嗎？我真的不知道。」

Daniel無言的看了下他，一邊伸手調整浴巾一邊跨過房間走進了客廳。

「嘿，Brian。」

「Daniel，」手下從文件上抬起臉來，「他說想單獨跟你談生意。」

「對。你可以先去車上等嗎？」

「好吧。」

送走Brian後，Daniel在客廳裡走來走去，繼續跟Roderick對話。「我在新聞上看到了。你們威脅要Claire Matthews出面。」

「對，Joe下命要我們搜捕所有跟他妻子同名的女性，所以今天一整天Louise都在城裡溜達。」

「然後呢？」

「然後她追著Claire追到了遊樂園……就在那裡被打成了篩子。」興許是因為距離，Roderick的聲音顯得忽大忽小，「最可笑的是我們還沒能抓到Claire，而且FBI老早就把她移到安全的地方了。」

「別這麼沮喪。」Daniel又出現在房間門口，這讓對話一下子清晰起來。「別這麼沮喪。」他不經詢問的遞給Roderick一罐啤酒，自己則砰地一聲坐下，開始咕咕喝起水來，「政府的防備不算事，隨便一個人都可以查出來。」

「我知道，我已經查出他們把她藏在哪兒了。」Roderick轉轉眼睛，無辜的盯著Daniel，後者跟他面面相覷。

「那你還在擔心什麼？」

這問題Roderick沒有回話，他低頭笑了用手指敲擊自己的脛骨。

「我該開始擔心投資錯人了嗎？才幾天而已你就變得這麼沮喪。」

「不，我只是覺得……」Roderick眨了眨眼睛，「只是覺得好像不應該這樣。我們失去了Charlie、Amanda被抓、Louise又……。這讓我想我們這一類的人下場似乎總是死亡或者進監牢。」

「找個好律師。不然你以為我是怎麼逃過的？」Daniel明快的給出建議,「或者換個新工作。」

「說得倒輕鬆。你有資源，我有需求，我們是一拍即合。」

「不，我覺得問題不是在這。」Daniel攤開手來指給Roderick看,「不過這樣的生活也不壞，當然是得放棄一些東西。不過你還是可以在幕後進行活動、運用既有的人脈、在安全的防彈玻璃室裡辦公……」

「等等，你說那是辦公室？」Roderick突然突兀的插嘴。

「什麼？」

「樓下的那間房間。」

「是啊，怎麼了？」

「我還以為那單純只是你的變態愛好。」

「什麼？」變換話題之快讓Daniel摸不著頭腦，「不。」

但是同件事情卻似乎讓Roderick感覺來勁了，他抓著這點拼命逗弄他，「自家後院的懲罰室，那不是很帶感。不？好吧，感情Vince讓我誤會了。」

「不。」Daniel冷靜下來解釋，「性跟藥是最好賣錢的東西，我本人沒那個嗜好，只是知道有人肯花大錢去買。」

「有人。」Roderick裝模作樣的對他努努嘴唇，「怎麼不說你面前的人？」

「你？」民兵頭子搖搖頭，「還是算了吧，我不想跟一群嗑藥又腦袋發熱的瘋子打交道。」

「嘿，你這是汙衊。」Roderick笑著抗議，「我們什麼人都有，別只因為我們聚在一起就以為我們全都是嗑藥濫交又背德的心理變態。我可以跟你說，有些人可能是這樣，但有些人──可就糟糕得太多了。我還覺得Joe太愛他妻子了呢。」

「說嗑藥的心理變態可能是有些不恰當，不過我的觀點就是不跟麻煩人打交道。」

「如果說…不是給他們用的呢？」Roderick瞇起眼睛，輕聲的詢問這個假設性的問題，「不行嗎？」

「…你是說認真的？」Daniel看向這個邪教的二把手。

「對…。」Roderick慢慢的說，「不知道為什麼，向同類承認自己可能真的有毛病並沒有那麼敏感。承認自己也跟正常人一樣有感情，也是一樣。」」

「……」Daniel嘆了口氣，「我是隨時有存貨。但是我們最好告訴Brian不用再等了。」

「是啊，最好告訴他。」

(完)


End file.
